One of Few
by Kissawissa
Summary: They call it a gift but its far from a gift, its nothing but a damn curse. Nothing but a damn curse...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I dont own WoW, just the characters and plot of the story.**

**Sooooo! ok this piece has been in the back of my mind for quite some while now and i couldnt write my other story without this one getting in the way and so i decided to type it up and was like hmmm i could see this one becoming a story too...and well i was like wat the hell! might as well post it :D**

**also i kinda just decided to wing this part cause idk really about when the scourge attack Silvermoon, Stormwind, etc. and if u get confused with the first bit just let me no and if it helps ill add a lil summary on that part so u wont be all confuzzled cause i no when i read it i was like whoops! but anyway time for me to quit chattering! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

_They call it a gift, its nothing but a damned curse._ Hearing the faint sounds of a door creaking open, shuffling feet and the jingle of keys trying to be held quietly, he opened his eyes slightly._ A curse, that can not be lifted by even the strongest will of magic. _The sound of a key being put into a lock made him lift his head. _A curse, that threatens your whole life if you don't learn how to control. _Hearing the _**click**_ he narrowed his eyes. _Control, _he smiles at the thought, _no you can not control it; it can only be subdued for so long._ His cell door groaned on its hinges as it was pushed open, a familiar face poking their head around the door looking inside the cell before their eyes met his.

"We need to hurry we don't have much time!" The young boy whispered rather loudly. The sound of yelling was heard up stairs as boots made there way across the room. The young boy stared at the ceiling as dust fell whenever a soldier ran across the room; panic flashed over the young boys features as he realized where the boots were heading. They were heading for the cellar.

Pushing the cell door the young boy ran to him quickly fumbling with the keys as he tried to unlock him from his chains. The cellar door slammed open as two soldiers ran down the stairs. The young boy's hands began to shake as he undid the last lock that was bound to his wrist. He stumbled forward catching himself on the boy's shoulder as the two soldiers appeared, their swords drawn.

_Once it surfaces you lose all control, you become a different person…a killer…a murderer…a monster. _His hands curled into fists as he felt it stir from the darker confines of his mind. The boy took a step back feeling a sudden temperature change in the room, the man he just released was emanating a fierce amount of heat.

"Get away from him kid!" One of the soldiers said raising his sword into a battle stance.

His eyes turned into a darker fel green as his hand sparked to life with arcane power before it flickered into a sudden flame. Uncurling his hands he held two balls of fire that grew immensely once he felt it emerge.

"What are you doing!" A voice yelled as three more soldiers came running down to the cellar. "The damn scourge are attacking! Screw the damn-"

_It's a curse that has been passed down from generation to generation,_ he smiles wickedly at the five soldiers who are left at his mercy, _I am one of those unlucky few who bears this so called gift…who bears this damn curse_.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

"Layna!" She heard a familiar voice scream. Jolting upright from her sleep she smelt the foul stench of decayed and rotten flesh. Jumping out of bed she saw her two loyal pets had taken guard of the door, growling in their throats they stayed crouched waiting for anything to barge in.

_'Layna go!' _Her artic wolf, Cloud, yelled at her. A shrill scream echoed through her home as she realized the voice that yelled her name was one of the maids.

_'We have you covered, now leave!' _Her tiger, Ink, growled at her.

Jumping out of bed she rushed to the other door that led to an underground tunnel that her husband had built for his own comfort knowing that if something ever happened she would at least be able to get away. Opening the door she let out a sharp whistle before running back to her bed side and picking up the small bundle that had began to squirm in her arms.

"Lady Layna!" She turned around to see one of the city guards panting."We must go now!"

Nodding she held the small bundle close to her running past the guard, down the stairs into the safety of the tunnel. Turning around she heard the sound of splintering wood explode inside her room before she heard the growls and roars of her two pets. Her eyes grew wide as she felt a sharp pain stab into her like a dagger that was suddenly yanked out leaving her body to burn on the inside; the bond that she had with one her of pets suddenly disappeared like the bond never existed. One of them was gone. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes, Ink was dead.

Stumbling, the guard put an arm around her waist hoisting her up pulling her along down the tunnel. She felt a slight breeze flow through her hair and held onto the small bundle more firmly fearing what she might see or encounter as they exited the tunnel. Two other city guards were waiting for them along with her cheetah, Fang, who was the less experienced of her three pet. _'Layna they're everywhere...' _Fang said turning to the city. Looking over at the city she saw smoke rising. Silvermoon had been breached.

"Damn scourge!" the guard who escorted her said under his breath.

Another stabbing pain shot through her body as they heard the agonizing yelp echo through the tunnel. "Quickly we must go," she groaned. "They're following us."

"Go!" The guard that had escorted her said taking up his weapon that had been attached to his back. "I'll hold them off."

"Lady Layna, come lets go." The two guards started to make there way into Eversong Woods before they heard the sound footsteps coming from the tunnel. "Shit! Layna now!"

_'Layna come on,' _Fang said nudging her to move.

Turing around she ran to the two other guards following them through Eversong Woods with Fang running ahead leading the way. Feeling something move in her arms she almost forgot what she was caring. This is why she had to make it out alive, not only for her sake or her husbands but for the little life she was holding against her chest. _'Layna...' _Fang skidded to a stop growling as two figures appeared from behind the trees. The two guards stepped in front of her taking up their weapons. "Lady Layna go quickly. Your Hawkstrider should come to you once it knows your close."

"Please be careful..." she said to the guards. They nodded to her before charging the two figures. "Fang!"

Fang turned around running beside her growling loudly, _'Someones following us.'_

"Not for long." Fang looked up at her as he sensed her body taking up the aspect of the cheetah. Jumping over a branch she looked over her shoulder noticing the shine of black armor and blue glowing eyes that had the thirst for blood. Narrowing her eyes at the person she let out an animal like growl warning them to back off as she felt her feet touch the earth, looking back at the direction she was running to she dug her left foot into the ground using it as a launch pad for the aspect of the cheetah to take affect. Pushing off she felt the wind whip through her hair as she felt her speed and momentum increase, her long strides moving as if they had a mind of their own, her breathing evening out from long breaths of air. Soon her and Fang ran as one matching each others speed, zigzagging through the trees leaving a trail of leaves floating through the air.

She didn't know how long she had been running but she knew and recognized the area, she was close to the border. Smelling the scent of water she knew she was one step away from being safe, then the river came into view. Relief spread across her face as she placed her feet at the edge of the water crouching slightly before launching herself through the air jumping across the water. Landing on her feet she turned watching Fang swim across till she sensed something close by. The first thing she saw were those blue eyes as the person appeared from the shadows riding a horse that she had never seen before.

_Layna!_ Turning around her Hawkstrider came into view sensing that she was in danger. Nodding to Fang they both ran towards the Hawkstrider as they heard the thud of something landing behind them. Fang skid to a halt spinning around roaring at the person that had jumped across the river. Turning around her eyes widened as she saw Fang charge the person head on. "Fang!"

_Layna run!_ Fang screamed in her mind as he lunged at the person only to be knocked aside flying into a tree. The Hawkstrider nipped at her hair pulling on it, she turned around pulling her self up holding onto the reins as the Hawkstrider tried to escape. _LAYNA!_

Her Hawkstrider shrieked in pain, flailing its wings in the air shaking its body side to side. Holding onto the reins she clenched her jaw trying to regain control as the bird collapsed to the ground. Twisting her body she landed on her back crying out as something sharp cut into her shoulder. Cursing under her breath she rolled onto her side setting the small bundle on the ground. Pulling the piece of cloth away slightly she looked into bright emerald eyes of a baby that stared at her curiously. Smiling she put a shaky hand on the baby's forehead whispering, "Don't worry, were going to be fine, your going to be alright. Mommy will protect you."

She heard the person yell and spun around to see Fang holding on to the person digging his claws into the plate armor while trying to swat at his head leaving scratch marks on the helm that were barely visible. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a arrow lying on the ground with blood at the tip. Her own arrow the guards prepared for her had injured her. Grabbing the single arrow she saw her bow had landed not to far away.

Standing up she ran for her bow and let out a war cry as she grasped it. "Fang move!"

Using the man to push himself off he ran back to Layna as she let the arrow go watching it penetrate the persons armor hitting them in the chest. The person yelled out in agonizing pain, their cry sounding like a faint echo as they fell to the ground.

_'Layna lets go.'_

"My shoulder got injured," she said walking back to over to the small child. "I need you to carry h-"

She felt an odd sensation, something she never felt before. Purple chains wrapped around her body as she felt herself being jerked back off the ground slamming into something that she collided with.

_'Layna!' _Fang began to run towards her but stopped when she snarled, "Fang run, run now!"

Watching as his master was yanked back into the enemys hands he was relectant to leave but when she let out an animal like growl at him he roared turning around and biting onto the cloth that held the innocent child disappearing from view. Hearing a blood curtling scream he shut his eyes running faster picking up speed trying to get as far away as possible even though his mind was screaming at him to go back, to go back and defend his master.

Jumping away she lost her footing and fell to the ground as she saw Fang disappear into the words before her instincts told her to move. Turning around she gasped as the person had slung their axe over their shoulder using every ounce of their strength to pull it down onto her. Rolling out of the way it hit the ground where her head was just moments ago. Taking the chance she grasped her arrow that was still lodged into the person's chest and swung her legs up onto the persons stomach before she kicked her feet forward sending the person backwards onto his back as the arrow left his chest leaving a hole that was now gushing blood.

Reacting on instinct she lunged forward at her prey holding the arrow high in the air before she heard the pleasurable sound of bone cracking at the force of her arrow piercing the persons skull.

Smiling she felt the person go limp beneath her. "Damn bastard!" She growled. Pulling her arrow out she crawled away leaning against a tree her bow and arrow lying in her lap.

Taking a deep breath she relaxed, she had won, her child would live. Laughing to herself she closed her eyes thinking this would be an interesting story to tell her child one day...

"Nicely done," her ears twitched and her eyes snapped open to the cold voice that sounded of an echo. "I've wanted him dead for awhile now."

Her heart raced as she saw what appeared to be another Blood Elf but instead of the emerald glow all Blood Elves possessed she stared into dark blue glowing eyes.

"I should be thanking you..." it was the voice of a man's. "but you did kill one of my brothers so its only right that I avenge him no?"

The man slowly made his way to his fallen brother as he unsheathed his sword. "I'm actually quite shocked that you managed to kill him," the man looked over his shoulder at her. "then again he wasn't the strongest Deathknight."

The man let out a pitiful laugh before turning towards her. She jumped to her feet holding onto her bow and arrow as she tried to run around the tree but she felt the same sensation as before. "I don't think so M'lady you can't run from me like you did him."

She felt herself being jerked back again. "Who said I was running!"

Spinning around in the chains she held her arrow at her side waiting to collide with the man. Her arrow pierced him just above the thigh. Not what she had in mind but it worked, the man fell on one knee placing a hand on the arrow. Yanking it out he felt a ringing in his ear when he felt her bow crash down onto his helm leaving an indent.

Turning to run she tripped as the man grabbed her ankle. Hitting the ground face first she was dazed for a moment till she saw the man's shadow above her. Gripping her bow tightly she rolled onto her side throwing her bow against the man's head again sending his helm to fly off as he fell beside her.

Letting out an animal like snarl she swung her body at an ninety degree angle lifting her foot she kicked the man square in the jaw as he began to raise his head. Crawling away from him she stood up and grabbed the same arrow placing it into the bow and forced her wounded shoulder to pull the arrow back.

That's when she got a good look at her enemy. He raised his face to her, struggling to get up his long white hair falling over his plated shoulders. His white goatee was shaved to fit his face perfectly, his facial features had a soft expression to them even though there was a fire burning through his glowing dark blue eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw a dark shadow implanted in his skin along the side of his neck, a long jagged scar that sent her mind spinning. She shook her head in disbelief taking a step back relaxing her arm to release the tension on the arrow that was pulled back.

"What-how are you..." her face was twisted into confusion and shock. The Deathknight raised his blade eying her up and down, his brow furrowed as he was lost in thought. "Your suppose to be dead. I saw you die! I saw you die right in front of me when we went to-"

She lost her words, dropping her bow and arrow she grasped the sword that had been plunged through her chest. Starring at the Deathknight before her she knew this couldn't be real, he had died in her arms when she had told him that she was...

She let out a blood curtling cry as she felt the sword sink farther into her where she saw it in her line of vision. She felt blood come up her throat and pool inside her mouth. Blood spilled out her of mouth as she opened it slightly, her vision began to fade into darkness and all she saw was that distant memory of her crying into his neck, begging him to hold on, to hold on for her, to hold on for _**her...**_

The Deathknight slowly rested his runeblade on his shoulder as he heard the female Blood Elf gurgle on her own blood one last time before her hands fell away from the sword, her body going limp against it.

"You hesitated," he heard the male Dranei say as he kicked the female Blood Elf away from his now bloodied sword. "Hesitating only gets you killed."

_You ignored my orders Deathknight..._

"It won't happen again my King." He said aloud gripping his Runeblade tighter.

_Then show me it won't happen again...kill him. _He looked over at the Dranei, a sneer spread across his face. "With pleasure."

**_OOOOOOOOOOOO_**

A trail of dust rose in the air as the Troll made his mount skid to halt. His Raptor snapped its teeth in protest and looked back at his rider. "Sorreh boy. Jus' hang on a second."

The Troll rolled his shoulders back as he scanned the area, something wasn't right, he felt the shift in the air. The elements had been thrown off balance, which usually meant a portal had been opened but the portal wasn't any portal that he had felt before, it felt foreign. Just as the balance of the elements had been thrown off they returned to normally, the portal was closed.

His mount growled softly getting his attention, "I know, I don' t'ink its Alliance either."

With a sigh he tapped lightly into the Raptor's side giving the go to continue moving. His mount started at a brisk jog running across the plains of the Barrens not bothering to take the roads. They had barely started to move before his mount let out a screech and growled as it jumped over something. Hearing a loud snarl behind him he forced his mount to turn around and stop. A Cheetah had shot out in front of them and dropped a pile of cloths on the ground as they stopped five feet away from it.

The beast growled taking a defensive stance over the pile of cloths as his mount snapped its teeth pulling on the reigns to get his master to move again. The Troll held firm onto the reigns and slid off his mount pulling the Raptor's head down in the process. "Be good an maybeh I'll let ya go huntin' for your own food." He said letting go of the reigns.

He eyed the Cheetah and saw in its eyes that it wasn't any wild Cheetah but a hunter's pet. The animal was wobbling above the pile of cloths trying to keep its defensive stance, that's when he noticed that the animal was hurt it was suffering from wounds all along its body. Teeth marks were along its shoulder blades, claw marks were around its hind legs and a dagger stuck out of its side.

His eyes went from the Cheetah to the pile of cloths that began to move. Cocking his head slightly he stared at the cloths curiously, a small whimper was heard from under them. Starring with his mouth gaped open he realized this pet must have been ordered to guard the thing that was covered behind the cloths.

Shutting his mouth he moved closer to the Cheetah and held his hands up showing that he meant no harm. The animal growled at him barring its teeth. "Calm down, I ain't gonna hurt ya," he said softly talking in Orchish instead of his native tongue.

The Cheetah lunged forward snapping at him with its ears pulled back against its head. Taking a step back the Troll frowned. "Don' understand Orchish huh."

Scratching his head he closed his eyes to think, grumbling to himself he reopened them and spoke slowly in what little Common he picked up here and there. "No hurt. Jus' help."

The animal perked its ears up slightly, eying the Troll warily. Moving forward again he spoke the words one more time. "No hurt. Jus' help."

The Cheetah growled softly as the Troll crouched in front of him. "No hurt." The Troll reached under the animal watching for warning signs if the animal was having second thoughts. The animal barred its teeth as it stepped back allowing the Troll to move closer. Smiling at the Cheetah he scooted closer and stared down at the cloth. His smile disappeared as his eyes met bright emerald ones. He looked at the animal confused as it lied down behind the small baby.

"You..." he looked back at the baby. "You belong to one of those Elf's, what ya doin' way out here."

The baby Blood Elf wriggled free from the cloths and its arms reached for one his tusks. Its small hands grasped one of his tusks and laughed pulling away before grasping his tusk again an laughing kicking its feet out. A small smile formed on the Troll's lips as he reached out plucking the baby off the ground and holding it in his arms.

Fang stared at the strange creature and watched as Layna's baby cuddled into the creatures chest. He knew that this being would take care of Layna's child, he didn't know how he knew but he felt it once the being picked the baby up. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath never getting the chance to let it out.

Looking back at the Cheetah he saw its head roll to the side, its breathing had stopped. He felt a pain of guilt hit him, the baby's guardian was dead, the _Hunter's _pet was dead. "Voodoo were staying 'ere for da night. That Hunter might come lookin' for der pet."

The Raptor huffed and walked over to a near by tree settling in a small patch of grass. The Troll sat down leaning against his mount cradling the small child in his arms. He pushed the cloth aside and noticed that a word was stitched along the baby's clothing in small letters.

"Paya..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Dont no y i didnt update this sooner, i was having fun writing this chapter and had to rip my hands away from the keyboard just so i could post this xD**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

**Betrothed **

"Tyne," hearing his name the Troll turned around, his mount growling in displeasure.

"Easy Voodoo," he said quietly patting the raptor on the neck as one of his officers rounded the corner of the stables. "Its jus' Bryant."

"Not exactly..." the Undead man grumbled.

A male Blood Elf rounded the corner his pet lynx following close behind. Tyne glanced at his officer who just shrugged before walking off. Turning to face the Blood Elf he leaned against Voodoo crossing his arms over his chest. He realized the Blood Elf had golden hair that was tied loosely into a side pony tail on his left shoulder, the mail armor the man wore was a sign that he was an experienced traveler but what caught the Troll's eye was the family crest that was built into his chest piece. He recognized the Dragonhawk that had it wings expanded with two arrows crossing each other over the Dragonhawk's chest.

"So you be related to dat Haralymn?" His mount growled upon hearing the name knowing fully well that his master hated the man with a passion.

The male Blood Elf tilted his head to the side eying the raptor. "I thought raptors were suppose to have a cherry seed of a brain."

Voodoo pushed his rider aside barring his teeth at the Blood Elf causing the lynx to growl and take position in front of his master. Ignoring the small lynx Voodoo lowered his head so he was eye level with the man and snapped his teeth an inch away from the Blood Elf's face. The Blood Elf stared boringly at the raptor unfazed by his threat as Tyne pulled the mount back to his side. "I'm not anywhere near related to him."

"Your wearin' da family crest," Tyne said nodding to the symbol that was built into the man's chest piece.

"Its actually the symbol of his guild now," the Blood Elf said stroking his lynx.

"He has a guild?" Tyne asked in amusement.

"He's had one for a few years, of course I assumed you would have known due to that _**little **_incident..." Tyne narrowed his eyes daring the Blood Elf to say that he should learn how to control his officers. "But I'm not here because of that."

"If it has anythin' ta do with 'er I'll ask ya nicely now ta leave." Tyne pulled gently on his mounts reigns as he walked past the Blood Elf.

"He's still her _**blood**_ father and she's his only child," turning his body slightly to lean up against the wall he watched as the Troll stopped and looked over his shoulder. "And with her being the only child it is, only natural, that she becomes betrothed to another member of our race to raise her and her _**father's **_reputation in the society...it would help both of our Houses, being that her mother _**was **_a well respected Huntress and her father a well known Blood Knight, along with-"

Tyne narrowed his eyes cutting the young Blood Elf off, "You said _**our **_Houses..."

Letting out an exaggerated sigh the Blood Elf rolled his eyes at the Troll. "Yes _**our **_Houses. She's soon to be betrothed to one of the FireSun's."

"FireSun..." now that was a name he recognized and knew far to well to not keep any ties with the Blood Elven family, even though he did have one of the FireSun's daughter's, a daughter that no one could stand and yet put up with just because of her House name. "And which one of ya is bein' betrothed to 'er?"

Tyne saw one of the Blood Elf's long golden eyebrows twitch as he closed his eyes for a moment, raising an eyebrow of his own he was about to say 'well?' when the young Blood Elf opened his eyes, staring down at the ground he spat the word out as if it was acid in his mouth. "Me..."

With that said the young FireSun pushed himself off the wall and spoke to his lynx in Thalassian as he walked past the Troll to leave but stopped and looked over his shoulder with a bored expression on his face. "The names Xdren, so when you see her tell her that her soon to be _**husband**_ would like to speak to her."

Tyne watched as the Blood Elf left the stables while his officer Bryant appeared from the shadows. The Undead man stared at his friend with concern, the old Troll looked to be his actual age for once.

"I never knew you had a daughter." Bryant said softly.

A small smile spread across the Troll's face. "Onleh a few of da officers and veterans know. She left a few months before ya joined up wit us."

"Daughter? Who has a daughter?" Hearing the familiar echo in the voice they turned towards the entrance of the stables as a figure appeared around the corner, a young looking Blood Elf walked towards them holding the reigns to his Deathcharger, his helm tucked under his other arm and his blue orbs glowing with a hint of mischief as he smiled at the two. "Don't tell me this old timer _**finally**_ got some!"

The Undead man shook his head as Tyne stood to his full height staring down at the Blood Elf. "Dis ol' timer is only older den ya by a few years. Your true age would be showin' if ya wasn' a Deathknight mon."

The Blood Elf's smile only got wider. "Then I thank that bastard Arthas for preserving my youthful years!"

Tyne hunched backed over slapping a hand on the Deathknight's shoulder and shaking him slightly. "Welcome back Sythion."

"Thanks. You didn't recruit any fine ladies for me while I was gone did you?" The Undead man who remained quiet once he stepped in groaned. "So I'm taking that as a yes then."

"Stay _**away**_**," **the Undead man walked past him bonking the Deathknight in the head before disappearing in the shadows. "from the girls Sythion."

"How many?" He asked calling into the shadows. A dagger whizzed past his ear as his answer. "That many," he let out a low whistle. "I got my work cut out for me!"

He lurched forward when the old Troll smacked him in the back of the head. "Ya know now im startin t'ink knockin' ya out and shippin' ya back to Dalaran ain't a bad idea."

The Deathknight laughed, blowing his white hair out of his face, he grinned at the Troll. "I wouldn't mind that one bit. I'd be like a Orc kid in a weapon shop! Can see them now...so many fine looking ladies!"

The Troll shook his head walking past the Deathknight, his mount following him. Exiting the stables he leaned on one of the wooden pillars scanning the area before him. Off in the distance he saw Sen'jin village coming to life, some of his new recruits were out and about buying equipment, training, or trading. He smiled when he saw a group of people consisting of three of his officers, five veterans and one grunt ride into Sen'jin.

"Tyne!" His smile dropped as he recognized the feminine voice. "Tyne!"

Slapping a hand over his face he said softly in Zandali, "_Should 'ave stayed in da stables..._"

"Tyne! I walked in my room and saw another bed in there!" Dragging his hand over his over face he saw the spoiled brat herself standing in front of him hands on her hips with her golden hair held tightly atop her head in a neat bun, large golden hoops dangling from each of her ears and bright red plump lips pursed together. "As a member of the FireSun House hold I shouldn't be sharing my room with anyone!"

"Roxina, I spoke to ya 'bout dis weeks ago." Tyne said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I was in the middle of something important and wasn't paying attention!"

"Ya call paintin' ya fingah nails important?"

"Yes! I needed to change the color so it matched the new robe I earned!"

"Oh spirits jus' kill me now..."

"They better not kill you till you make sure that other bed is out of _**my **_room!"

"_**Your **_room actualleh belongs to a veteran of da guild!"

"I don't – wait a veteran?"

Tyne mentally hit himself, Roxina was known for attaching herself to veterans, especially the male veterans of any race to try and wiggle her way up through the ranks. "Yes a veteran and imma warn ya now she doesn' take to kindly with your race."

"Well since she's a veteran I don't mind sharing the room at all! I'd be honored to share a room with..." he saw the gleam of excitement slowly fade away as he saw the spark of anger flood her face. "What do you mean she doesn't take kindly to my race!"

He opened his mouth to reply but with a huff and stomp of her foot she turned around marching straight for the guild hall saying, "Doesn't take kindly to my race! We'll just see about that!"

"_Ya know da officers would be glad ta boot 'er outta 'ere." _Recognizing the Zandali voice he saw the small charcoal Imp sitting on his mounts head grinning down at him before he saw the young Troll standing next to him watching the young FireSun walk away.

"Could always scare her out!" The small Imp said holding out his hands and summoning a small ball of fire. The young Troll smiled at the Imp, reaching up he poked the small demon in the ribs lightly careful not to knock the poor thing off balance. _"Now ya know dat ain' right Gurbol...even though settin' 'er slippers on fire was pretteh funneh."_

_"Oh so dat was your doin' eh?" _Tyne put an arm around the Troll's neck pulling him into a headlock. "_Glad to 'ave ya back Lx'ryn ."_

Managing to get out of the head lock the young Troll pulled his hood down revealing sea green hair that was kept into a tribal mohawk, medium sized tusks that caved in slightly and red-orange eyes. _"Feels nice ta be back wit ya old man."_

Tyne chuckled softly before pushing his oldest son out of the way and grabbing Voodoo's reigns walking towards Sen'jin village. Looking over his shoulder he spoke in Orchish for his guild members to hear. "Watch ya tongue boy, dis old man can still whoop ya ass!"

The Imp riding on Voodoo's head cackled as Lx'ryn followed close behind. "We'll jus 'ave to see now won' we?"

Tyne slowed his pace allowing his son to catch up. "Guess so...where's da other whelp at? Thought he was travelin' wit ya?"

"He's back in Orgimmar," Lx'ryn gave his father a sideways glance. "Tryin' ta woo some Elfie dat was travelin' wit us..."

Tyne looked at his oldest son with wide eyes before laughing. "And ya sure dis is da boy dat tried ta avoid women for ovah four years?"

Lx'ryn grinned and nodded. "Funneh t'ing is dis Elfie had been tryin' ta get him ta talk to 'er or at least glance at 'er once for ovah a month and now its da otha way around."

"He's not very experienced in dat section...did ya help him out at all?" Tyne asked still chuckling.

"Nah mon, to funneh ta watch." Lx'ryn said smiling at a not to distant memory; his smile suddenly disappeared as he looked at his father with a serious and dangerous look. "I saw dat Blood Elf walkin' out of da stables and by da looks of it he seemed ta be wearin' Haralymn's crest."

Voodoo growled low in his throat at the mention of the Blood Elf's name, Gurbol's greenish-golden flaming eyes-if possible-seemed to grow and spark as he growled out the Blood Elf's name.

"He was, he's also a family member of da FireSun's...soon ta be betrothed," Tyne said slowly glancing at his son.

He saw his son's jaw tighten before he heard a growl escape his throat. "Soon ta be betrothed ta _**who**_?"

Tyne let a sigh escape his lips as they approached Sen'jin, the small group of travelers consisting of his guild catching sight of his and his son's approach. "Ta Paya."

"But Paya has been gone for over three years ever since that run in with Haralymn! How do you know if she can handle the news without her-" Tyne cut the Imp off by jerking Voodoo's head down by the reigns.

"Were close ta da village Gurbol, we'll talk bout dis when ever she arrives." Tyne said giving the small Imp a warning glare.

"_**If**_ she decides to show up," Lx'ryn said under his breath.

His father wasn't the only one who was aware of Paya's whereabouts after that day when they found a note in her sleeping chambers stating that she needed to get away till she could learn to surpass her 'problem'. He had bumped into her a few months after she left and noticed how much she _**had**_ changed. Instead of the lingering aura of dark shadow magic he felt when she decided to leave the shadow arts, he felt nothing but pure holy energy surrounding her, _**powerful**_ holy energy at that.

His companion, Gurbol, was more like a living person then a demon from the darkest of realms and yet he still felt the uneasiness from the small demon when there was no trace of a dark aura seeping out from her. He had questioned the Imp but all he got for an answer was a shrug, the small demon just didn't feel right, didn't feel _**safe**_...

"Lx'ryn!" Hearing a squeal of delight brought him out of his thoughts as he was tackled to the ground by an all to familiar female that he failed to see in the small group of travelers before.

Falling ungracefully with a _**umph**_, he heard his little companion cackling along with his father and the small group of his guild mates. Dazed slightly he shook his head before his eyes grew wide upon meeting eyes that twinkled like sapphires. "Gabby?"

Feeling the small tan arms wrap around his neck and hear the giggle come from her throat made him smile as he sat up on his elbows. Seeing the female grin he felt a hand grasp one of his ears and tug playfully as she leaned her forehead against his. "Hi," she whispered softly.

"Hi," he whispered back.

_"I missed you," _she said softly in Zandali. _"And your ears."_

His eyes grew wide as he heard her speak his native tongue for the first time. _"I missed ya to."_

_"What? Didn't think a Human could learn your language?" _With another gentle tug of his ear she closed her eyes before a question popped into her head. Opening her eyes she asked in Common, "Where's that little sister of yours?"

"What sister?" He asked speaking in Common as well grinning at her. With a tug of his ear he chuckled. "Oh ya mean da one who stopped me from killin' ya?"

"Yes that one," she said with a frown.

"Not 'ere yet." He said holding her from the waist as he stood.

"Hows she doing?" She asked as he set her down on her feet.

"Don' know, last time I saw 'er she seemed to be a fully fledged Holy Priest."

Tyne didn't understand what they were saying once they began to speak in Common but he understood the way the Human girl seemed concerned about something. Turning to his mount he looked at the small demon that watched Lx'ryn and Gabby intently.

"Gorbul," the Imp turned its head slightly not taking its eyes off the pair. "What dey talkin' bout?"

"Paya," Gorbul said looking at the Troll. "And now their arguing about each others eyes."

**_OOOOOOOO_**

_Betrothed to a FireSun..._

Crumpling the meaningless paper in her palm she flinched slightly as she felt it stir in the back of her mind, she was finding it becoming more difficult now a days to keep it at bay. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and prepared herself mentally for a another battle within in self, be it tonight or not, she knew she couldn't chance it.

Throwing the paper in the small camp fire she stood and reached for her staff that was rested against a tree. "Paya?"

Turning around she smirked at her Undead companion, her emerald eyes disappearing as she pulled her hood over her face. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>So far my other story is beating this one in reviews but if this one is more liked i will actually start to update alot sooner...cause this was just fun to write and actually imma quit chattering and go write the second chapter right now! <strong>


End file.
